


mewgulf-夜色

by chachas



Series: 黄色废料集 [5]
Category: Mewgulf, bl fandom - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), 缪糕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas
Summary: 月美的双生篇mewgulf现实世界的梗+平行世界的脑洞phi=哥哥=mew =boo/yai nong=弟弟=gulf=biimew给gulf写过的「今夜月色很美」，即我爱你的含蓄表达（夏目漱石）
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, mew/gulf
Series: 黄色废料集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938226
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

今夜月色很美。

如银纱般的月光透过落地窗，轻披在睡梦中的gulf身上。

gulf抱着粉蓝相间的抱枕，裹着蓝格薄毯蜷在沙发上。墙上的时钟已指向八点，gulf终于睁开睡眼。

粉蓝抱枕有些微湿，是在睡梦中哭过了么？gulf感到困惑，自己似乎就这么睡了整整一天。头还是晕晕沉沉，一整天没吃东西也不觉得饿，gulf只想继续窝在沙发里。

对于昨夜自己是怎么回到公寓，gulf有些模糊。薄毯上有熟悉的味道，gulf将自己紧紧裹住，只露出一小截脸。一个人睡在大床上总觉得又冷又空，这样窝进沙发抵着靠背，像是缩进了谁的怀抱。

gulf很想念那个怀抱，也想念那个人。

P'mew～

———  
今夜月色很美。

城市霓虹划过车窗在mew的身上飞速流转。

mew刚结束一天忙碌的工作，正在开车赶回曼谷的路上。鬼知道mew是以怎样七上八下的心情度过了一整天。

昨晚mild给mew打了电话。

「N'gulf我已经安全送回公寓了哦。他睡着了。」

「他还好么？」

「呃呃呃～有我在你放心！他就是… 」很奇怪，平时心直口快的mild，一反常态欲言又止。

「他怎么了？」

「呃～没事没事…他就是累了。」

mild平时看上去没正形，其实是个非常值得信赖的朋友。连日满满的工作行程，让mew错过了与gulf的相处，还好有mild在nong身边照顾他。只是此时mew却感到惴惴不安。

mew的感觉并没错。mild没有告诉他，gulf令人意外地在活动后的晚宴上，喝了点酒。不过mild决定还是闭嘴好，说不定mew知道自己没看住N'gulf，会立刻拧下自己脑袋。

虽然看得出N'gulf有心事，但他并不是那种喜欢躲在羽翼下寻求庇护的小孩子，他有解决问题的能力和心气。既然如此，mild唯一能做的就是替老友尽可能照看好gulf。

「呃～」电话挂断前，mild突然插话，「N'gulf他…并没有看上去那样轻松…」

mew本就不平静的思绪，立刻汹涌起来。

他很想那个人，很想。

gulf～

———  
月华如水，光晕缥缈。

花了好一阵子，gulf终于摸索到了掉落地毯的手机。屏幕的光点亮了他娇俏的面容，未接来电、未读讯息，大部分都来自于同一个人。

『yai nong，睡着了吗？ 晚安 』『yainong， phi开工了哦 ，早安』『yainong，还没醒么？快起床吃点东西 。』『yainong ，别让phi担心 。』『yainong…』

黑眸浮起水雾，gulf以双臂环抱自己，覆着薄毯的肩膀微微发颤。

我们有多久没见面了呢？

从新年开始，gulf和mew便踏上了各自新的征程。不同的目标，不同的方向，不同的工作…对于这一切gulf在心中已经预想了一百遍，可…为什么真走到这一天，gulf仍然无法镇定自若。

『yai nong，记得要常常想phi。』P'mew一手搂着gulf的腰，一手举着手机拍下二人的甜蜜笑脸，『想phi的时候就多翻翻相册，好不好…』

只不过是不经常在一起工作而已嘛！又不是不再见面，又不是分开，又不是失去phi，可为什么只要想到phi，就会感到心脏生痛？

gulf缓缓滑动翻看着手机相册，泪水却逐渐模糊视线。

他很想打电话给P'mew又怕自己失控，怕嘶哑的声音让P'mew担忧，怕糟糕的状态影响P'mew…

大多时候gulf是害羞不善言辞的，他习惯性地隐藏自己的情感，极少暴露内心的柔软。可只有P'mew可以看穿他，了解他，包容他，保护他，令他自然展露纯粹无虑的笑颜。

gulf咬住饱满的下唇，直到嘴唇失血微微发白。拿起手机打字这么简单的举动，都像耗尽了他全部的气力。删删改改无数次，终于发出一条短讯。

P'mew～gulf将手机贴在胸口，阖上眼喃喃唤道。

···

深夜开车回曼谷的路并不轻松，可mew毫不在意，只想快点再快点。

眈了眼一旁静静的手机，mew心焦不已，加速踩下了油门。

从昨晚开始gulf就失联了。mew开始宽慰自己，他只是如往常般贪睡，可到了下午电话还是无人应答。mew甚至出现幻听，总觉得手机响起了新讯息提醒，可每当满怀期待的翻阅手机，空白的对话框就让他的心一次次跌落谷底。

mild也再三保证，N'gulf不会有事。可mew无论如何也无法放下心来。这样的情况，从来未发生过，yai nong一定有什么事。

mew几乎决定中断工作，立刻赶回曼谷。等了一天的回音却悄悄地来了，短讯只有寥寥数语『对不起phi，别担心我。phi一定还在工作吧，要加油呐。🌻』

gulf～mew将手机贴在胸口，阖上眼喃喃唤道。

——  
月影幽悠光华曼彻。

可能是因为没吃任何东西，gulf一直感到冷。只是摸了摸额头，自己好像还没悲惨到发烧的地步。为何脑袋还昏昏沉沉疼得厉害，为何昨夜会喝了酒。酒一点也不好喝，可是似乎可以获得暂时忘却一切的魔力。

gulf呷下一口清水，却没能让自己更清醒些。一旁的电话突然嗡嗡震动起来，屏幕显示【boo🐼】。

在gulf反应过来之前，手指仿佛有着自己的意识，已经迫不及待按下了接听键。

「yai nong？」听筒里传来P'mew温柔的呼唤。

似乎仅仅听到phi熟悉的声音就足以令gulf落泪，该死！自己什么时候变得这么善感。gulf努力装作若无其事的回应，「P'mew…」

电话那端却陷入了短暂的沉默，「 怎么了，嗓子怎么是哑的？」

果然什么也逃不过pmew的洞察，即使隔着电话、即使不明缘由，即使极力掩饰，他的boo还是敏锐察觉到他的异样。

「咳…没…没事，睡了一天，嗓子有些干。」

「gulf，不许骗phi。」P'mew的嗓音低沉下去。

「真的，没有…phi别生气…我」gulf立刻慌张起来，几乎语无伦次。

「yai nong，phi没生你气，告诉phi怎么了？」

「昨天喝一点点…酒，phi。我有点记不清了…」gulf越说声音越弱。

「为什么喝酒？yai nong」

「…」

「不想和phi说吗？」

「不是！」gulf几乎脱口而出，脸上的表情像极犯错的小孩子，窘迫又惹人怜。「对不起，phi…」

「为什么对不起？」电话那端的mew蹙着眉，眼里藏着心疼。他今天说了几次对不起了？为什么要对不起…这个傻瓜。

「…」

「先这样…吧…」电话里mew的声音断断续续。

「别，P'mew别挂电话。」以为P'mew生气的gulf慌张喊着。

叮咚…门铃响了起来。夜深了会是谁。gulf无暇顾及。

「告诉phi」mew嗓音带着令人安心的魔力。

「P'mew…对不起…对不起」夹着哭腔和不连贯地喘息，gulf终于在他最在意的phi面前崩溃，「…我好想你…好想…」

嘟嘟嘟…电话竟被无情的挂断了。

月光清冷，gulf本就欠缺血色的俊秀小脸此刻更显苍白。他无力地垂下攥着手机的手，呆立在原地任泪水啪嗒啪嗒打落在衣襟。

•••

与此同时，一直恼人的门铃声戛然而止。接着门外再次传来响动，密码锁发出一串滴滴声。猛然间公寓大门被拉开。

mew带着一路的风尘仆仆，立在门口。月光拉长他的身影，长身玉立。

二人就这么定在原地，对望。太过跌宕的起伏带来强烈的不真实感，gulf入坠幻境。而悬着心赶了一路的mew，也急促呼吸起伏着胸膛。

mew浅笑着朝gulf张开了双臂，柔声唤道「yai nong～」  
  
真实的一切突如开闸的洪水，涌向gulf，冲击他的感官。  
  
如同被魔法唤醒一般，gulf朝着mew飞奔而去，扑了个满怀。

【下】•••


	2. Chapter 2

今夜月色很美。

gulf裹着蓝格薄毯抱膝坐在沙发上，手里捧着一杯热巧。

厨房岛台腾着热气，热气里隐现着一个高大的身影，gulf的视线被这个身影所牵引。

空气中飘来食物的香气，美妙又虚幻。心脏到现在还在怦怦直跳，可刚刚扑进mew怀抱时的温暖触感，美妙又真实。

对于p'mew的突然出现，gulf忍不住总想再三确认。gulf浑然不觉地起身被mew吸引过去。

mew背对着gulf全神贯注在岛台前忙碌，gulf缓步贴近停在距离mew只有一步之遥的地方。深呼一口气，gulf轻轻将额头抵在mew宽阔的后背上。

「yai nong ！怎么了…」对于gulf的出现，mew略微有些吃惊，却也不禁莞尔「别着急，乖，粥马上好了哦…」

「嗯…」gulf不经心的以奶音回应。透过p'mew薄薄的衬衣，从额头抵着的地方，传来让心融化的温度。

见gulf还傻傻地贴在身后，mew无可奈何停下手上的事，笑着转过身，却不禁愕然，「…怎么光着脚？」

眼前顶着一头乱发的gulf，披着薄毯赤着脚踩在地板上，正无所知觉地傻乎乎地望着mew。

在撒娇么？nong好可爱…mew几乎按捺不住浮躁的心，想要咬一口那娇滴饱满的脸颊。

「啊…」gulf发出小小的惊呼和轻轻喘息。

mew竟然直接将他抱举起来。面对面亲密无间的姿势下，gulf的双臂自然搭在mew宽阔的肩膀。搂着mew的脖子，鼻尖同时嗅探到属于p'mew的熟悉气味，gulf忍不住搂得更紧。

mew将gulf抱举回沙发，gulf却不肯撒手。终于待他乖乖坐好，mew用大手揉了揉他一头睡得蓬乱的发，「yai nong，乖。听话。」

什么嘛，phi根本是一副哄小孩子的语气，gulf腹诽道。可心却痒痒地，鼻子跟着酸酸地，p'mew一如往常的温柔，竟令他有点想哭。好喜欢…

mew替gulf拢了拢肩上的薄毯，以手掌捧起他的脸，gulf却立即垂下眼睫逃避着mew的视线。只是，在mew转身时，gulf几乎下意识地一把抓住mew的手腕。「phi…别走…」gulf嗓音发颤，却无法说出此刻的感受。

mew心中最柔软的地方像被什么狠狠刺了一下。握住mew手腕上的手指好凉，mew用另一只手覆上gulf瘦削的手背，「手怎么还这么凉，刚刚phi给你的热巧喝了吗？」

gulf心虚地耽了眼茶几上几乎没动的热巧，mew也同时察觉到了。

「傻瓜，睡了一天不吃不喝，没晕倒真是奇迹。」嘴里说着责怪的话，眼神里却写着疼爱，mew自然地牵起gulf纤长的手指，一根一根印上温热的吻。

酥酥麻麻的触感，引得gulf的身体轻轻颤栗起来。mew揉了gulf的头，起身端走了已经冷掉的热巧。

指尖还残留着p'mew嘴唇的温度，好想用指尖再描摹一遍他唇的轮廓，好想再次与他唇齿相依…为何p'mew出现在眼前，自己反而更想念他的一切。

——  
「yai nong！脸怎么那么红，」不知何时p'mew端着粥已回到身旁，掌心贴上gulf的额头，「不会是发烧了吧。」

额头紧贴mew的掌心，gulf将脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓，试图驱赶自己脑袋里那些奇怪的妄想。

「没事就好，快过来把粥喝了。等等！小心烫。」mew抢先一步攥住gulf不假思索伸出的手腕。

「phi喂你好了。」

不知何时开始，似乎只要在phi的身边，就不要自己操心任何事，只要跟着phi就好。自己总是冒冒失失，而phi总是周周到到。

gulf从未有一丝一毫的疑虑。就连phi和自己说的话，也是。phi说，『有一天，我们不常常在一起工作，无法像现在一样天天见面，但phi希望你会想着phi，就像phi一直想着你。phi希望有人能和phi一样继续照顾你，susu na～』

可早有预料、情理之中、迟早会来的那一天，真的到来了。理应坦然的gulf却比任何时候都渴求着p'mew。他只想告诉mew，不用担心我可以照顾我自己，我根本不需要还有别人照顾我，如果要有，那个人一定是phi…

「yai nong，张口。」mew注视着gulf微启的红润小嘴，探出粉嫩的舌尖，持勺的手不易察觉的轻颤了一下。

p'mew熬的粥很香，gulf却似乎食不知味。香甜的米汁粘在唇上，却将gulf苦涩的哽咽堵在喉中，嗯。有些话还是不开口，藏在心底吧…

「yai nong，吃饱了吗。」不知不觉，粥已见底。

「嗯，可phi还没吃…」

「phi还不饿。」

「我…我也会担心phi。」gulf急促地呼吸着。

「phi在乎的只有你，yai nong，」面对gulf一直黯然的神色， mew罕见的轻叹一口气。套着刻着G字母指圈的拇指搭在gulf饱满的下唇上，轻轻为他抹去唇上的米汁。温柔的动作之下，是眼中满满隐藏不住的忧虑。「phi更很担心最近的你，想和phi说说么？」

仿佛被看穿了心事，gulf垂下莹亮的眼眸。再哭就太丢脸了，那也不是一贯的我。可所有的情绪碰到p'mew就无法维持平常心。

无法表述的一切，只因太在意彼此…原来phi比我想象中强悍，也比我想象中柔软。

可如果自己就这样自私一回，会怎样？如果就此投入他的怀抱不撒手，会怎样？如果我不想周全只想莽撞地去爱phi，会怎样？

然而心中盘桓百遍的话，终究还是没能出口。gulf垂下羽睫，掩盖眼眸中闪动的泪花。

令gulf意外的，p'mew将他揽入怀中不容抵抗，像是倾听到他的心声般地回应着。「别怕，yai nong，phi一直都在。」

钻入p'mew怀里的gulf，肩头轻颤，就这样再多一分一秒就好。

「phi…别走。」gulf依在mew的肩头，发出闷闷的奶音。

「…」mew想去安抚的手停留在空中，犹豫着没有落下。

mew爱着gulf，他早已深知这一切。然而，面对gulf对自己的情感，mew却罕有的极度不自信。随着合作的终结，本以为gulf或许会减退的心意，却愈发强烈。

mew惊喜着又忧虑着。想要抱他入怀，想要拥他入眠，想要亲吻他，想要他的一切…却更想他能拥有轻松开怀的人生。

mew希望gulf成为他可以成为的任何人，到他想要到达的任何高度，而不是在懵懵懂懂时就被迫与自己捆绑。

mew也私心着gulf能够逛遍大千世界，品尝过万种风情，还会选择最初相遇的那个自己，也还是最初相遇的那个yai nong…

只是这样所谓的周全，对于gulf来说，会不会只剩下自己单方面的决绝，而留下他以强撑的微笑去承受和面对周遭的好奇和质疑。

原来gulf比我想象中坚定，也比我想象中软弱。

——  
月光朦胧了夜色，白纱般轻披在二人身上。

「p'mew」「yai nong」悠长的静默后，二人不约而同唤出对方的名字。

一切都会改变，一切也都不会变。

两个人，一直跳动着同一颗心。不需言，也不需语。无需约定，也无需承诺。无需忧虑，更无需畏惧。别人无需知道我们的关系，只要我们心意相通。

二人的手抚上彼此的脸颊，在彼此的眼眸中，清晰看到了彼此投射的倒影。

今夜月色很美。mew俯身贴上gulf的脸颊，在他耳边柔声呢喃，gulf听着也轻轻地笑了，转头大胆吻住了mew的唇角，害羞的勾缠。

不是作为tharntype，也不光是phinong，这一刻，仅仅是mewgulf…

「phi，别走 …」  
「嗯，不走。」


End file.
